


When I See You Again

by Ismere



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fictober, Light Angst, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ismere/pseuds/Ismere
Summary: Fictober día 4: Reincarnation."─No voy a volver a verte, ¿verdad?─ Tal vez en otra vida"





	When I See You Again

Mientras está sentado en el local, hace una retrospectiva de sus días desde que llegó a la ciudad. Los negocios están a punto de finalizar, y el acuerdo ha dado sus frutos. Pronto, será uno de los hombres más ricos de la ciudad. Y en una época de continuas crisis que tenían a media población sumida en la decadencia, eso era una gran noticia.

Sin embargo, aquella noticia tenía el mismo regusto amargo que la copa de brandy que ahora consumía. Lo que debió ser una despedida ahora era la profunda convicción de que estaba perdiendo lo mejor que le había sucedido en mucho tiempo.

La menuda figura en el escenario entonaba una triste melodía. Su voz le recordaba a la de un pájaro ronco, enjaulado, condenado al destino de servir de decoración doméstica para los invitados. Para los invitados de gente como él.

_─ Ven conmigo._

_─ Sabes que no puedo hacer eso._

_─ Entonces me quedaré_

_─ No. No puedes. Jamás me lo perdonaría. No puedo permitir que renuncies a tu vida por mí, ni por nadie. Esto no es una novela romántica... ─Esbozó una sonrisa. Una sonrisa triste, pero cándida─. Es la realidad. Y ya lo sabíamos cuando empezamos esto, ambos éramos conscientes. No quiero que algo tan bonito como quererte sea una cadena que nos asfixie permanentemente._

_─ Nunca voy a volver a verte, ¿verdad?_

_Los ojos ajenos brillaron de pronto. Fue una chispa enigmática que envolvió por completo al empresario, recordándole por qué estaba allí, por qué quería quedarse_

_─ Tal vez en otra vida_

Después de aquello se habían besado por última vez. El comerciante había dejado atrás aquellos ojos marrones y sus enigmáticas chispas. El cantante se había quedado allí, sin mirarle marcharse. 

Se terminó la copa entonces, degustando por última vez el sabor de aquel lugar, grabando a fuego en su corazón la voz de aquel hombre al que amaba. No volvería a escucharla. Y dolía, pero sabía que tenía razón. Así que se marchó del local. 

Al día siguiente, el cantante recibió una cadena dorada con un colgante de estrella. Junto a él había una nota escrita a mano con letra temblorosa.

_Hasta nuestra próxima vida_

࿐ ࿔*:･ﾟ

─ De verdad que no sé por qué me has traido aquí. ─Daehyun liberó un resoplido de agotamiento, mirando a su alrededor. Era un bar pijo, otro de esos bares pijos que Himchan rondaba constantemente.

Acababan de cerrar un acuerdo con éxito y el mayor de ellos había decidido salir a celebrarlo. Pero Daehyun estaba cansado y solo quería irse a casa. Si había accedido era por el simple hecho de que el bar al que habían ido estaba cerca y parecía tener aquel toque clásico que adoraba. La música de Jazz resonaba de fondo y el ambiente era calmado. 

De pronto, todo se volvió oscuro y se encendió una simple luz en el escenario, delineando la silueta del cantante. A Daehyun le dio un repentino vuelco el corazón cuando alzó la mirada. Sus pulsaciones subieron inmediatamente, pero estuvo a punto de incorporarse cuando escuchó la dulce voz de pájaro ronco entonar una melodía que llevaba grabada a fuego en su mente desde que podía recordar.

No comprendía aquella sensación, aquel impulso absurdo que le hizo incorporarse bajo la atónita mirada de Himchan y desplazarse hasta el escenario. Se sentó allí, observando al cantante, completamente en vilo. Era guapo, pero no era eso lo que le atraía de él. Se trataba de un sentimiento completamente ajeno y al mismo tiempo terriblemente familiar. Se trataba de aquellos ojos marrones fijándose en él, de la sonrisa que esbozó cuando, de extraña forma, le reconoció.

Llevaba un colgante dorado con forma de estrella, y Daehyun se llevó instintivamente una mano al pecho. Era el suyo. 

Cuando la actuación terminó, el cantante se despidió de todos y lanzó una última mirada curiosa hacia Daehyun. Confuso, volvió con Himchan y se decidió a preguntarle.

─ ¿Ese? Es Yoo Youngjae. Intenta hacerse un hueco en el mundo del espectáculo. ─Le explicó, conociendo ya a todos los trabajadores del local─. Es un buen chico. Tiene sus cosas y un temperamento de mierda, pero no demasiada maldad.

─ Quiero verle.

─ Hey, relaja un poco, campeón. Intentar algo con Youngjae es imposible. ─Comentó Himchan, esbozando una sonrisa ladina─. No está interesado en el resto de mortales. 

─ Nadie estaría interesado por los mortales si tú fueses su concepto de mortal. ─Respondió Daehyun, y antes de que Himchan replicase, Youngjae hizo acto de presencia en la mesa.

Ya no parecía ser un alma condenada a punto de echarse a llorar en el escenario. Más bien era una persona bastante normal, muy guapo, sí, pero bastante normal. Tenía cara de hastío cuando se sentó al lado de ellos simplemente como si perteneciese allí.

Daehyun averiguó mucho de Youngjae aquella noche. Tenía cierto aire infantilón, y no le gustaba que le llevasen la contraria. Era increíblemente expresivo, y se reía con carcajadas que resonaban por todo el local. Pero se parecían. Tenían una clase de humor bastante semejante y se llevaban bien.

De vez en cuando, normalmente mientras Himchan contaba algunas de sus peripecias, Daehyun descubría a Youngjae mirándole fijamente. Incluso si luchaba por esconderlo, era evidente que había algo que llamaba mucho su atención. Y algo extraño ocurría con él, porque sentía algo parecido. Aquel sentimiento completamente ajeno y terriblemente familiar seguía allí, tratando de captar su atención.

Finalmente, Youngjae se incorporó y, en un acto meramente instintivo, Daehyun lo hizo también. Himchan simplemente se despidió distraidamente mientras torturaba a otro de sus socios con aquellas historias inverosímiles.

A la salida del local, Daehyun se giró para mirar a Youngjae, clavando momentáneamente la vista en el colgante y en la forma precisa y atrayente de sus clavículas.

─ ¿Te conozco de algo? ─Finalmente fue Youngjae el que dio el paso, y parecía confuso mientras preguntaba.

─ No, pero me gustaría. ─Replicó Daehyun, Youngjae liberó otra sonora carcajada y le dio un golpe en el brazo─. ¡Auch! Deja de torturarme.

─ Tal vez te he visto en alguna otra vida. 

_─No voy a volver a verte, ¿verdad?_

_─ Tal vez en otra vida_

─ Entonces creo que ya hemos esperado bastante, ¿no? ─Murmuró Daehyun, tendiéndole una tarjeta con su número de teléfono.

─ Definitivamente. ─Respondió Youngjae, guardando la tarjeta.

En lo que pareció un último impulso, Youngjae le abrazó. Y Daehyun correspondió a aquel abrazo. Y sintió deseos de prometerle que no volvería a marcharse. Se contuvo, pero se lo prometió a sí mismo.

Youngjae esbozó una última sonrisa antes de separarse de Daehyun para ir hacia su coche. Aquella noche, Daehyun recibió un mensaje antes de acostarse.

_Bienvenido a nuestra nueva vida_


End file.
